Thorn In My Side
Improvisation is the order of the day, especially when Tom DeLuca offers to help you escape Cast * Ian Golightly * Tom De Luca * Paula Cohen * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Jody Marsh * Dr Lobatse * The Builder Plot Causing A Distraction Ian knows you’re alive now, and is threatening to torture people unless you give yourself up. Everyone hastily prepares for the plan to evacuate Paula. You receive some unexpected help from Tom DeLuca Come With Me Tom’s distractions work a treat giving you and Paula time to escape. Before you return to safety though, he has something troubling to show you in the woods. Ian's Regrouping On the way to the woods Tom talks through the new plan with Janine. He says what you’ll see might help. To The Gates Dr Lobatse's working out in the woods, looking after quarantined patients. Tom reveals that the Minister wants to restart Van Ark’s research. Dr Lobatse decides to stay behind to look after her patients. To The Perimeter Fence Time to make a break for safety but some of the freed residents won’t leave. Ian’s almost on you, but Steve provides your escape route with some well timed smoke bombs so you’ve got to go. Keep On Running East Safe for a moment, Janine and Jody aren’t sure what to do with Tom. Steve wants to come with you but Janine denies his request. He must maintain his cover. Radio Silent Now You head for Sam’s waiting getaway car. Owen’s still active transmitter allows you to hear Ian punishing Steve for his ‘incompetence’. Janine turns this into a positive, and is more determined than ever to take Abel back S05E03 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript IAN GOLIGHTLY: Are you going to make me count to ten, Runner Five? I always thought that was just something people did to make the story better. I think maybe I should count to ten, though. SAM YAO: Why is he doing this? I mean, Ian, he was always alright! Bit rubbish at his job, but an alright person, you know? JANINE DE LUCA: Power can get people that way. And he’s terrified of the Minister. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Oh, alright then. Runner Five, come out of that building with your hands up at the count of ten or we’ll… oh, I don’t know. What should I do? We’ll torture Doctor Lobatse or someone. I think that’s what the Minister would want me to do. Yes. SAM YAO: He wouldn’t do that. Would he? JANINE DE LUCA: Doesn’t matter. We only have a limited amount of time before they repair the damage done by Mister Sissay’s bomb and their communications come back online. Runner Five, get into position to escort Doctor Cohen out of the compound. Runner Six and Thirteen? CAMEO WOOD: Here. OWEN LANDIS: Present. JANINE DE LUCA: We’re going to get as many people out of this township as we can. While Runner Five and Doctor Cohen break left, I want you to head right. Start rounding up our people. JODY MARSH: And I’ll head out the side door. It’ll look like Paula’s trying to make a sneaky run for it. SAM YAO: Well, you might be able to get away. JODY MARSH: laughs Well, maybe. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Ten… nine… eight… JODY MARSH: It’s been really great sharing an apocalypse with you all. I never thought I’d find friends like you. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Seven! Six… five… JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Six, Thirteen, go now! CAMEO WOOD: Roger that! opens GUARD: There! Someone’s moving. IAN GOLIGHTLY: That’s not Runner Five. Four, three – laughs Look – five, four, three – see what happened there? I should write that down! JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Four, go now! JODY MARSH: Okay! Bundled up pillowcase posing as a baby ready. Paula’s outfit on. Here I go. opens GUARD: Commander Golightly, Doctor Cohen’s escaping! IAN GOLIGHTLY: After her! I’ll deal with you later, Runner Five. Don’t shoot! The Minister says we mustn’t hurt the baby. Just chase her down! SAM YAO: Jody’s running slowly so she’ll give them a good chase. Five and Paula, time to go, now! opens PAULA COHEN: Alright. We’re heading left. SAM YAO: Hurry! They’re trying to cut Jody off from the west. They’re almost on her! explosion What the bloody hell was that!? TOM DE LUCA: Miss Marsh, to me, please! We’ll make it through together! JANINE DE LUCA: Oh God, Tom’s got out. He set off a flashbang. How did he get hold of a flashbang? SAM YAO: What do we do now? JANINE DE LUCA: He’s causing a distraction. Five, Doctor Cohen, just run! gunshots IAN GOLIGHTLY: Hold your fire! Hold your fire, I said! The Minister will kill us if we kill that baby! And I’m not using rhetorical devices here to make the situation sound more serious than it is. She actually will kill us. explosions TOM DE LUCA: What a pity you can’t tell where we are, Mister Golightly! JANINE DE LUCA: My insane brother appears to be actually doing some good. SAM YAO: Yeah. Wow, he set off a bunch of smoke bombs. Jody’s escaped from those soldiers. Five, you and Paula are almost at the break in the fence. Handy. How did Tom get out? Did someone let him out of his cage? JANINE DE LUCA: If he’s in his right mind, that cage could never have held him. SAM YAO: So he could have got out all this time. That’s troubling. Where is he now? TOM DE LUCA: Runner Five, Paula! It’s so good to see you. And baby Sara. How are you doing? PAULA COHEN: Uh, yes. Tom. Don’t take this the wrong way, but are you, uh - ? TOM DE LUCA: I’m not going to hurt you. PAULA COHEN: Yes, it’s quite hard to trust that, because the last time you saw Sara, you tried to kidnap her, and then she almost got eaten by a zombie. fence rattles TOM DE LUCA: laughs Wrong baby! The baby I was looking for was dead already. PAULA COHEN: Still, I think I’ll keep hold of Sara myself. SAM YAO: Paula, you’re at the break in the fence now. Just keep heading straight, I’ll come and find you. TOM DE LUCA: Paula, if you could give me your headset. Five, you need to come with me. Before we leave, you need to see what’s going on in the woods. JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t know if that’s a good idea. TOM DE LUCA: There are very bad things in the woods, Five. You have to see it for yourself. Please, come with me! We’ll be quick. Run! TOM DE LUCA: I knew you weren’t dead, Five. You and Janie and all the others. I just had this feeling. I used to be very good at my job, you know. Very, very good. Better than all the others. JANINE DE LUCA: You were good, Tom. You were the very best. TOM DE LUCA: You can’t take Abel back today, you know. JANINE DE LUCA: I know. TOM DE LUCA: The best you can do is to get some of your people away. JANINE DE LUCA: I know! TOM DE LUCA: And you won’t even be able to take all of them. You’ll need to leave some people here to watch on what the Minister’s doing. And you don’t have the resources to support and hide the whole population of this township. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao has made the rendezvous with Doctor Cohen. They’re both safe. And I don’t leave people behind anymore, Tom. TOM DE LUCA: laughs Sometimes you have to. Have you thought about who’s staying back? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. TOM DE LUCA: You’ve been thinking about it since before you started this operation, haven’t you? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. TOM DE LUCA: You always were a good operative. Logical. It’s alright, I know I’m not on the rescue list. I’m… I know I’m difficult. And a murderer. JANINE DE LUCA: And a murderer. Where are you taking Runner Five? TOM DE LUCA: You’ll see. You need to see for yourselves, to see for yourselves what’s happening here! It might help you. JANINE DE LUCA: You have to be quick. Ian’s regrouping. It won’t be long until he’s after you. TOM DE LUCA: It’s just through here, Runner Five. Those huts at the edge of the clearing. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Runner Five! Runner Five, it is you! I heard all the commotion in Abel and I thought… I thought maybe it might be you. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, give the doctor a spare headset. We’re getting her out tonight at least. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Janine! They told us you were dead! Steven… Steven said he’d killed you. JANINE DE LUCA: He was trying to make himself look more competent to the Minister. We got away. No one can know we are alive. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes. I understand. TOM DE LUCA: They keep you out here, do they, Lobatse? KEFILWE LOBATSE: There are quarantined patients in that hut at the end. I come out night and morning to check on them. TOM DE LUCA: And have you looked at what’s in the others? KEFILWE LOBATSE: The other huts are locked, empty. TOM DE LUCA: That’s what you think. Come on, let’s take a look. breaks down JANINE DE LUCA: What do you see in there, Doctor Lobatse? KEFILWE LOBATSE: There are… there are cryogenic freezers. Several freezers. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh, dear God. Van Ark’s research. TOM DE LUCA: The Minister has told Veronica to restart the professor’s experiments, her husband’s experiments. I knew it, when I saw the drums of chemicals they were bringing into Abel. JANINE DE LUCA: But why? If the Minister and Van Ark wanted to start the zombie apocalypse, well, they’ve had their wish. KEFILWE LOBATSE: She also wanted to know how to control it, cure it. She doesn’t have that yet, and nor does Veronica. They must be combing Van Ark’s notes for clues. There is a body in each of these freezers. No, not a body, a person. gasps This one is wearing a Girl Guide uniform! JANINE DE LUCA: That’s it. Golightly’s gathering his forces. Doctor Lobatse, leave with Runner Five now. We’ll get you out of Abel, keep you safe! KEFILWE LOBATSE: No. JANINE DE LUCA: I can’t take back the township tonight, Doctor. If you don’t come with us now, you’ll have to stay. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Sigrid is… we know she is trying to break through your security to get into the laboratories under Abel Township. We know that there are experimental weapons under there. If what you say is true – if they’re restarting these terrible experiments, if the cruelty here is only going to get worse – they need a doctor more than ever. I’m staying. JANINE DE LUCA: Right. Yes. Okay. Tom, escort Five to the gates. Quickly, now! They’re after you, Five. GUARD: There! There’s Runner Five! gunshots SAM YAO: Okay, okay. They’re well behind you. You’ve still got time to escape, Five, just keep moving. We’ve got transport to get a few people away. Paula and the baby are safe with Maxine. Owen thinks he can be some use in Abel, and Cameo won’t leave Kytan. We have to get Jody out. She was already in a punishment cell. If they find out she helped us escape, she’s dead! TOM DE LUCA: I suppose I should put myself back in my box. SAM YAO: Can you even just… just put yourself back in that cell? Wait, wait, someone’s coming from your left. JODY MARSH: It’s alright, Sam. It’s just me. I heard what you said. Tom, you’re not staying here. TOM DE LUCA: It’s alright. Ian won’t kill me. He knows I still have some useful things inside my broken noggin. JODY MARSH: Isn’t that a reason to get you out? TOM DE LUCA: I can’t… I can’t promise I’ll always be able to control myself. JODY MARSH: We’ll look after you! You saved my life, Tom. IAN GOLIGHTLY: There they are! Yes, I see them. You almost let them escape, see, but there they are! STEVE SISSAY: Yes, almost got them. They just seem to be heading - explosion Damn it! More smoke bombs? Who set those off? IAN GOLIGHTLY: If you leave now, Five, I’ll take it out on the skins of everyone you’ve left behind. Don’t think I won’t. SAM YAO: Bloody hell! It’s like he’s been revising for his supervillain GCSE. Five, Tom, Jody: Steve’s given you an escape route. You’ve got to take it now. To the perimeter fence right now, run! gunshots JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, Runner Four, over here. JODY MARSH: coughs We’ve got you, Janine! Oh, blooming heck. Those grenades make a lot of smoke. You okay, Tom? TOM DE LUCA: I think so, I think - coughs I think… it was like this in Kabul, wasn’t it, Jane? Wasn’t it? JANINE DE LUCA: It was. You’re not imagining it. It was just like this in Kabul. They used smoke bombs there, too. Miss Marsh, if we take my brother with us now, we may have to… deal with him later. We don’t have the facilities to hold him. JODY MARSH: I understand, but he saved my life, and we’re here now! STEVE SISSAY: Colonel De Luca, ma'am. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Sissay, please return to Golightly. You cannot afford to be seen with us. STEVE SISSAY: Colonel De Luca. Request, ma'am. JANINE DE LUCA: Go ahead. STEVE SISSAY: Ma'am, may I leave with you now? I don’t know how much the Minister will trust me after this. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll have to win her trust back, Mister Sissay. We need you feeding us information now more than ever. STEVE SISSAY: Yes. I understand. That’s what I thought. Then, ma'am, may I tell some of the other Abel people of my role here? So that they know I haven’t betrayed them? May I tell Doctor Lobatse? JANINE DE LUCA: No, Mister Sissay, you may not. Every additional person who knows your secret puts each one of us at risk. Too many people have learned the truth this evening. And as you well know, it would put her at risk, too. She’s safer if she doesn’t know. She might not be able to hide it if she did. You’re both safer if she hates you. STEVE SISSAY: Yes, ma'am. I understand. JANINE DE LUCA: Count to twenty, Mister Sissay. Then report that you’ve seen us running. Come along, Five, Four, Tom. TOM DE LUCA: Three, two, one! STEVE SISSAY: Over here! I’ve seen them. They’re heading west! JANINE DE LUCA: Keep on heading east, Five. Come on. SAM YAO: Hey, hey, Five! I see you! This way! I’ll flash the headlights. JODY MARSH: There they are! TOM DE LUCA: Up the wooden hill to Bedfordshire! JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve saved Doctor Cohen and baby Sara from whatever the Minister was planning to do to them. That’s something. SAM YAO: And at least we know what we’ll face when we do retake Abel for real. JODY MARSH: Yeah. We just need to plan it all and we’ll be back. Can’t be that hard. We’ll be home again soon. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, soon. Yes. SAM YAO: Okay, everyone, into the truck. We’ll head off. doors open and shut Some of the other runners have also managed to get out in the confusion. Runner Two is out, and Runners Nine, Twenty-one, and Seventeen are on their way. So, we’ll all rendezvous further from Abel. Oh, hang on, Owen’s still got his transmitter on in his pocket. Listen. IAN GOLIGHTLY: You! It was you! You let them escape, Steven! STEVE SISSAY Think you’re a big man, don’t you? Think you’re a hard man? STEVE SISSAY What do you think the Minister’s going to say when I tell her, Steven? Is she going to call you an idiot? Maybe I’ll write that down in your chest in nice big Times New Roman letters. Here we go. I-di-ot! SAM YAO: God, people do really get promoted to the level of their incompetence, don’t they? Ian was so nice before he started running Abel. I mean, dim, but nice. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll be back. Abel Township isn’t just our home. The laboratories under there contain enough information to prove to the world that the Minister was the one who started the apocalypse. We must take Abel back. We must stop the Minister from getting into those labs. My security might not be enough to hold her. And we must find a way to keep ourselves alive while being hunted by the most powerful woman in Britain! She’ll be looking for us anyway she can. She’ll monitor our comms, she’ll send out search parties, she’ll set traps for us. And we have to outwit her step by step. Times up on our communications. Drive us away from here, Mister Yao, but remember: we’re radio silent now.Category:Mission Category:Season Five